The Past Revealed
by Zane Rocks
Summary: What happens when Misael is saved by a human girl, who might be his lover in his past life. Will he find out the truth, or will he never know. Misael X Oc
1. Chapter 1: Meeting

**Shark Rules: Hi everyone! :)**

**Misael: I should feed you to my Galexy Eyes for kidnapping me.**

**Shark Rules: I kidnap everone who is a main charcter in my stories, and you are the seventh person I kidnapped.**

**Misael: No wonder you were able to easily kidnap me like an expert.**

**Shark Rules: Thanks. :)**

**Misael; She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal,or the characters, besides the Ocs.**

* * *

It was a stormy night in Heartland City. There was a guy drenched in rain. He had long blonde hair, red eyes, and pale skin. His clothes were drenched because of the rain. He was injured really bad, and he was also feeling really sick. He was unable to continue walking in the rain. He slipped and fell on the ground, he passed out on the ground.

* Later *

In a house the guy was fast asleep. When he woke up, he reliezed that he a bandged, and had a change of clothes. He first saw a girl. She had wavey blonde hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a white dress and bunny house shoes. " You're finally awake, I was worried that you were dead!" she said. " My name's Chirstine Hira, what's your name?" saked the girl.

" Misael." he said.

" Cool name." she said. He asked how he got in her house. She said that she found him out cold and brought him to her house, and asked her parents if he could stay for a little while. She seemed nice and a bit perky. " So why did you looked liked you got attacked a bear." she asked.

" Because someone attacked me out of the blue, and why am I even telling you this." he said trying not to yell. He really shouldn't have told her about what happened to him, but he felt like he could trust her. He also feels like they meet before, in another time, place, life. He knew that Durbe and the others were probably wondering about what happened to him." You should stay in bed for a couple of weeks too, my mom's a doctor, and she said that you have a very high fever of 110 degrees." she said.

" But, I got to get back home ASAP!" he said.

" I know but, you're injured and sick, you won't have much strength the way you are right now." she said.

" Fine." he said, since he knew this was a battle he just lost. Later he went to sleep, and had a very disturbing dream.

* Misael's dream*

" Wow, you are really good with that dragon, Misael!" exclaimed a girl.

" Thanks." he said to the girl.

" You are one of a kind." she said. Than out of the blue a ninja appeared. It was his love rival, and worst nemsis Takaru. He had black hair that was shaggy and went to his neck, purple eyes, and fair skin. " If it isn't my favorite rival, and Seira, why don't you hang out with me instead of that stupid blonde?" he asked.

" I will never hang out with you, you betrayed your own kingdom!" she said.

" What do you want." growled Misael.

" I want to take Seira to be my queen, for whenever I become king." said Takaru.

" I won't let you take her!" Misael.

" Than I will have to kill you." said Takaru. He used his fast ninja skills and hid in the shadows. Than he aimed an arrow for the heart and shot it. It hit someone, but not Misael." Seira!" yelled Misael. She jumped in front of him and took the shot. Than he saw Chirstine's face.

* In The Real World.

He woke up, panting and sweating. He didn't know why he had that dream, but it seemed like Chirstine might be a part of his past life, even though she's not a barian, and she also had a different name. "Could she had been reborn as a human?" he thought. He got out of bed and left. He couldn't wait, because if he did who knows what could happen to the both of them. Than he remembered that at first nobody didn't remember their past life, so she could have been his lover. It was just so confusing. He tried to open a portal to the Barian world, but he couldn't. He wasn't strong enough to open the portal. Than, he felt a great pain in his left leg. He saw claw marks on it. " It looks like my greatest rival of all time." said a male voice. It was Takaru, and he had a large and ugly cat-like creature with him. He also had a card that had a dark aura around it. He was also a barian. That was not good.

* * *

**Shark Rules: What will happen to Misael, that I do not know.**

**Misael: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW, AND ARE YOU TRYING TO GET ME KILLED.**

**Shark Rules: No I am not, and I was just kidding, and be careful with that tone, I have a tazer and I am not afraid to use it. Please R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Bye

**Shark Rules: Hello again everyone! :)**

**Misael: Why are you so happy? **

**Shark Rules: Because I got a review saying that they liked it.**

**Misael: So what, why would anyone say something nice to you since you kidnap people. * I tazar Miasel* WHY DID YOU TAZAR ME YOU CRAZY AND KIDNAPPING GIRL!**

**Shark Rules: Because I am nice to people, and I think it is fun to tazar people now. * Evil Grin***

**Misael: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, but she does own the Oc.**

* * *

It starting to rain really hard. Misael ran away as fast as he could, but it was really hard with his recent injury. He was being chased by Takaru's evil cat-like creature. It really wasn't his most best day, in fact, it was his most unlucky day in his recent life. He never thought about something like this could happen in his life. He was feeling even worse just being out here in the cold, it was winter, and there was snow on the ground. If he only brought his boots and a jacket, he would be fine. He was freezing to death, and regretting about leaving a nice warm house. He was starting to get really hungry too. was about to pass out until he fell through a hole. He tumbled down until he went to a stop. He bumped his head and passed out.

* Somewhere close by*

" I hope he's alright." thought Christine. She was going to check on Misael to see how he was doing, only to find out that he was missing. She grabbed two jackets, grabbed a pair of boots, slipped her boots on, and went to go find him. She suddenly fell through the same hole. She tumbled down until she stopped. She checked out her surroundings and saw him asleep. She was worried at first because she thought that this time he was dead, but she realized that he was alive. She started a fire and waited for him to wake up.

* Later *

Misael's eyes fluttered open and saw Christine. She was sitting by him and looked relived that he was awake. " What happened?" asked Misael.

" You were asleep when I found you down here, and I started a little fire to keep us alive." said Christine. A cold wind blew into the hole, and gave him a little chill. she handed him a blanket and he wrapped it around him. The just stared into each others blue eyes. They leaned forward to each other until they were an inch away. Than, the cat creature appeared. He was about to pounce on Misael until Christine grabbed his hand an ran away with him. They ran as fast as they could, but the cat was very close to them. Then it pounced on Misael and pinned him down on the ground. Than Takaru appeared into the to area, room, whatever it was. " You look pathetic." he said.

" Are you the one hunting Misael down and hurting him?" said Christine.

" Why yes, and I could let him go if you agree to come to Barian with me." said Takaru.

" Barian?" said Christine. She thought about what he said and decided to go with him. " What!" yelled Misael.

" I have to go so that you can live and enjoy life as you know it, so good bye Misael." said Christine. A tear rolled down her cheek before she left. Takaru opened a portal and they went to Barian. " Nooooooooooooooooo!" yelled Misael. He couldn't believe she did that just so she could save him. He started crying, he usually didn't cry but he felt like it. He lost his past lover, and he may never see her again. Than he saw shadows enter the room. They were his fellow barians, Durbe, Vector, Alit, and Gilag. They were all in their human form. They all noticed that he was crying really hard. They were going to take him to hospital, he refused and demanded to go back to Barian. " But you're in bad shape!" said Durbe.

" I don't care, I need to go, you won't understand why, but I just need to go there." said Misael.

" I agree with Durbe." said Alit. Gilag picked up Misael and carried him out of wherever they were and took him to the nearest hospital. They got him checked in there and waited for whenever they could see him.

* 1 Hour Later *

" How is he doctor?" asked almost everyone.

" Well, he has pnumnia, severe cuts, and a broken leg." said the doctor.

" Can we go see him?" asked Durbe.

" Of course you can, he's in room 112." said the doctor. They looked for the room until they found it. They walked in and saw Misael, and he looked really down. He had bandges and a cast. " Why did you want to go to Barian?" asked Vector.

" Well I found out that I could have seen my past life lover reborn, and to save me from being killed, she told this one guy that she would go to Barian with him, and I want to save her because, I want to be with her, even though we only known each other for a few hours, so that's my reason, if you could help me I would be very grateful." Misael explained. Alit and Gilag were crying about how sad is story was, and Durbe and Vector just nodded. Than Durbe said that they would take him to Barian the next day.

* The Next Day *

It was time to go to Barian and everyone was ready. They knew that this would the battle that they have to win, in order for Misael and Christine to be together.

* * *

**Shark Rules: So sad. :`(**

**Misael: You are being such a crybaby right now. * I tazer him * Oww!**

**Shark Rules: It's sad, I mean your lover gave up her life on Earth just so you could live. Pleas R & R * Crying.**


	3. Chapter 3: The End

**Shark Rules: I'm back. :)**

**Misael: What do you got for us this time.**

**Shark Rules: I got another good comment, and no Christine is not going to get raped.**

**Misael: What's that?**

**Shark Rules: I can't tell you.**

**Misael: She doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, and why not.**

**Shark Rules: I am trying to keep this in the K+ section.**

**Misael: Oh!**

* * *

It would be the fight for love. Misael and his barian company would so and save Christine. They saw the cat-like creature again, and it attacked. " I thought you would try and stop my master." said the cat.

" You can talk?!" said Durbe.

" Yes I can, and I, Princess, shall stop you!" it said.

" Are you a boy?" asked Vector.

" Yes." said Princess. Than they all laughed, they thought it was funny for a boy to be named Princess. " Stop laughing!" yelled Princes. But they wouldn't stop, so he pounced on Misael, and than everyone stopped laughing.

* Somewhere Else *

" The time has come for us to be married my dear Christine." said Takaru. He was going to wed Christine, so that they may be together. It was almost time for them to exchange their I do's. Takaru said that if she doesn't say I do, he would kill Misael. " If anyone doesn't agree with their marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." said the justice. The were going to take care of that before they say the I do's. " I don't agree with the marriage!" said someone. It was Misael, he looked like a wreck, do to the fact that he fought Princess. Christine was happy that Misael came to recuse her, but Takaru was angry that he was going to ruin his only chance to wed her. " Why are you here?" growled Takaru.

" I came here to save Christine." he answered back.

" Than you might as well die trying than!" Takaru yelled.

" No, you promised!" yelled Christine.

" Not all promises are kept!" he yelled back. He took a sword and lunged towards Misael. He dodge Takaru's attack, and punched him in the face. Christine was routing for Misael to win. Than something terrible happened, takaru's sword slipped out of his hands and hit someone, it wasn't Christine, but Misael instead. It stabbed him in the stomach. " Misael!" she yelled. She held up Misael head and asked him why he did that. " Because you did that for me a long time ago, and now I'm doing the same for you this time." he said weakly.

" What do you mean?" asked Christine, crying.

" You lived a life before this one, some how you were reborn, and I did too, but as a barian, and I don't understand why, but I earlier I ran away because I didn't understand it at all, I had a dream about it, and now I know, I remember that some pictures on a wall that told both of our story, " Because their love was true and strong, they would be reborn, and live again with no memory of each other, but when they do meet again, they will start to remember each other, proving that they had one of the strongest loves known to earth." I will always love you no matter what, so please remember me, so that I know that you are Seira, my past lover." he said. Than his closed and he started to feel cold. " Misael!" she yelled. Than she started to remember everything, and when she remembered it all, she cried even harder. " I love you, please come back to me." she said.

" He can come back to you." said someone. It was the main ruler of Barian in a gas form. " What do you mean?" she asked.

" A barian can gain humanity, if they could get someone to truly fall in love with them, they have a year to get it, but if you truly love him, you can give him a kiss, which will make him human, and he will live."

" How do I do that?" she asked.

" The only way to do that is by a kiss." he said.

" Alright I'll do it!" she said happily. She leaned forward, and kissed Misael, it was a long and sweet kiss. She leaned back up and waited for him to wake up. His companions saw and heard the whole thing. " Do you think it will work?" asked Alit.

" Most likely." said Durbe. Than Misael fluttered his eyes open. " Misael!" Christine yelled happy.

" What happened?" he asked.

" You died, got kissed, you're alive, and a human being." said Vector.

" But how did I become a human?" he asked.

" The king said that if she kissed you, he would make you a human being, because a barian can gain humanity be getting a human to truly fall in love with them." explained Durbe.

" So we can both live on Earth and be together!" exclaimed Misael.

" Yep." said Durbe.

" But than, I can't come to barian anymore, and it would be a bit lonely." said Misael.

" But, you have someone to love, don't worry about us, go live your life as a human, barians aren't allowed to marry humans, but in the future, you can, because you are a human being, so go and be free." said Durbe. They said their good byes and left. For it was the start of a new chapter in their lives, and they were going to enjoy it.

* Later *

Christine got her parents to agree to let Misael stay with them. They had a couple of extra rooms, so it was really no problem. " So we better go shopping tomorrow, because you can't wear my clothes for the rest of your life." said Christine.

" These are your clothes." said Misael, pointing at the clothes on his body.

" Yep, and actually, you need to stay home because I heard from one of your friends that you have pnumnia, so you need to rest." she said.

" Fine, but only because you care for me, and you are my girlfriend." he said. Than he stole a long kiss from her. " Do you think that there will be more to come?" she asked when they stopped.

" I think there will be more to come." he assured her. Than they just smiled and thought about what would come at them.

* * *

**Shark Rules: I almost cried typing this, I was starting to form tears.**

**Misael: Is this over.**

**Shark Rules: Sadly yes, and it was so short. :(**

**Misael: Thank goodness * I tazer him* Oww!**

**Shark Rules: Please Read and Review.**

'


End file.
